Many women have much more jewelry than they have accessible places to store it. But women love their jewelry and consider it a very personal expression of themselves, their good taste and their personalities. They wear different kinds of jewelry for different occasions, such as, one type of jewelry for ‘work’, something else for holidays or fancy parties, and another type for casual weekends. Women frequently get jewelry as gifts, and also buy jewelry for themselves, even in a down economy. So their collections continue to grow. Recent trends in jewelry have emphasized ‘collections’—Pandora® beads, Alex & Ani® stacking bracelets, interchangeable magnet and snap-on rings and bracelets—which create even greater storage challenges.
But their main complaint is that they don't have a good place to store all their jewelry. As a result, they can't see it all at once so they can't remember what they have; they toss things together, especially necklaces, and end up with a big tangled wad of chains; or they lose pieces, particularly earrings, because they don't have one central, quick, easy place to put them at the end of the day. Commercial jewelry boxes and cabinets, and most do-it-yourself solutions, are only able to hold a limited amount and type of jewelry, so the problem continues. Or they are cumbersome (for example, stacking boxes that go in your dresser drawers) because they require that you remove layers to find what you are looking for, and it takes too much time or uses up too much space.
There is need, therefore, for a jewelry organizer that can store, display and make readily accessible a large number of a wide variety of jewelry items.